El regalo perfecto
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: "—Ya que nuestro Gray ya es todo un hombre... —El susodicho se sonrojó, murmurando algo así como "maldita borracha"— mi regalo es... ¡Un beso de todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail! ". GrayZa.


Mi primera incursión en Fairy Tail, *tiembla, nerviosa* . Espero que este simple oneshot sea de su agrado. Mi alma de fangirl no pudo evitar escribir algo Grayza (son tan _perfectosperfectosperfectos_), y una vez que comienzo en un fandom suelo obsesionarme (?) .

Ok, dejando de lado los fangirlismos, pasemos a la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**El regalo perfecto**  
By: Lolly

* * *

.

Era una noche de fiesta en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Lo cual, era algo sumamente normal. Ellos no necesitaban de un motivo para bailar, emborracharse y divertirse todos juntos.

Sólo que ese día en especial, si tenían una razón.

— ¡Oh, Gray-sama! ¡Deja que Juvia te de su regalo de cumpleaños primero!

— ¡Aléjate de mi, mujer aterradora!

Se escuchó las risas de todos en el gremio, mientras veían como Juvia perseguía a Gray Fullbuster con un paquete en sus manos. Lucy observaba los vanos intentos del joven para escapar a los brazos de la Loxar, que tenía corazones en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba. Soltó una pequeña risa.

— Gray debería ser un poco más amable con Juvia... ella no es tan... mala.

Cuando el mago de hielo se resignó a abrir el paquete de Juvia, su cara se tornó pálida. El regalo era una maqueta con tres figuras, que a pesar de su amorfa forma, parecían ser personas. Lo que horrorizó al muchacho no fue sólo que se reconoció a él en esas estatuas deformes, sino que la estatua de él se encontraba (completamente) desnuda, cargando a la que parecía ser Juvia al estilo de las princesas, y la tercera figura agarraba uno de los pies del mago, arrastrándose... con todo su cabello ¿Rubio? despeinado.

Juvia le dio una mirada de triunfo a Lucy, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

— Retiro lo dicho. Ella es sádica.

Happy, Charle y Wendy asintieron dándole la razón a la rubia. Natsu, a un lado de ellos, se encontraba concentrado en su bol de comida, y de vez en cuando le daba miradas de odio a Gajeel, que estaba en la otra punta tomando un trago con Lily y devolviendo con igual fiereza el gesto al Dragon Slayer. Levy leía un libro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y detrás de ella Jet y Droy discutían por quien le llevaría una copa a la joven. Laxus, Elfman y Macao jugaban a las cartas, gritándose entre ellos. Romeo y el Equipo Raijinshuu miraban con entusiasmo el juego. En la barra, Erza comía su amado pastel de fresas, hablando junto a Mirajane y Lisanna. Gray continuaba intentando sacar de encima suyo a Juvia, que lo abrazaba con insistencia.

Como siempre, el gremio era un desastre.

Cana observaba la escena sonriendo con un poco de malicia, nunca abandonando su vaso de alcohol. Era hora de divertirse un poco, pensó.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Yo también quiero darle a Gray su regalo de cumpleaños!— No eran sus palabras lo que habían llamado la atención, era el hecho de que se lo haya gritado a todo el mundo. La morena agrandó su sonrisa— Ya que nuestro Gray ya es todo un hombre... —El susodicho se sonrojó, murmurando algo así como "_maldita borracha_"— mi regalo es... ¡Un beso de todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail!

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar.

Luego...

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

— ¡Juvia no permitirá que alguien más toque los labios de Gray-sama!

— ¡Nuestra Levy-chan no puede hacerlo! ¡Ella no lo hará!

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Soy sólo una niña! ¡Gray-san es mucho mayor que yo!

Lucy se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Cana con un dedo acusador— ¡Si ese es tu regalo, hazlo tú! ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo todas?

Cana intentó calmar la situación. Sabía que su propuesta traería algunas quejas, pero no pensaba que recibiría tantas miradas asesinas de los miembros del gremio (muchas masculinas). Dio un rápido vistazo a Gray, que estaba sonrojado pero no parecía contrariado con la idea.

_"Si en el fondo es un pervertido"._

— ¡Vamos chicas, relájense! ¡Es sólo un inocente beso en los labios a un compañero en su cumpleaños! ¡Somos Fairy Tail! ¿Acaso despreciaremos la oportunidad de hacer feliz a uno de nuestros amigos por nuestros problemas? ¡Después de todo, esto también es por el gremio!

Nadie pensó que sus palabras fueran a convencer a alguien. Por más manipuladoras que hubiesen sido sus frases, todos sabían que el único propósito de Cana era pasar un buen rato a costa de ellos.

Se escuchó un suspiro— Bueno, si es por el gremio...

Hubo varios gritos ahogados. Aquellas palabras, que parecían aceptar la propuesta de Kana, venían de la boca de nada más y nada menos que Erza Scarlet. Esta termino de tragar su postre, y buscó al joven mago de hielo con la mirada, ignorando a todos sus compañeros que la seguían a cada paso que daba con sus ojos, petrificados.

Cuando estuvo frente a Gray, un gesto de determinación cruzó su rostro.

_"Lo hará, lo hará, lo hará..."_ Pensó él, incrédulo. Su cara pasando por diferentes tonalidades del rosa, hasta llegar al rojo furioso.

El gremio se encontraba expectante, a medida que la joven Titania se acercaba más y más a Gray. Nadie hablaba, Fairy Tail estaba en un mortal silencio. Incluso Juvia no daba crédito a sus ojos, y no podía hacer más que observar.

Erza tomó la cara de Gray entre sus manos y se tomó un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos. Un sorprendido _"¡Ah!"_ salió de la boca de la mayoría de los presentes. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad, provocando que las rodillas de él temblaran levemente y que dudara si podría seguir manteniéndose en pie. Se acercó con lentitud, generando más ansias, no sólo en todos sino que en Gray mismo, que no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, lo besó.

Fue un simple toque, que les dio cosquillas en los labios a ambos. Que provocó algo cálido en el pecho del joven. Que le detuvo la respiración, su mente creyendo que estaba en algún tipo de ilusión.

Es que...

¡Erza Scarlet lo estaba besando!

¡A _él_!

¡A Gray Fullbuster!

Tan repentinamente como empezó, terminó, y ella soltó su rostro... no sin antes decirle contra su boca "_Feliz cumpleaños_". Luego regresó tranquilamente a su asiento, luciendo como si no hubiera hecho nada y comiendo su pastel de fresas con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El ambiente se encontraba entre tenso e incrédulo.

— ¡AHHH! ¡Juvia tiene otra rival en el amor además de Lucy-san! ¡Y ES ERZA-SAN! ¡Juvia también quiere darle su beso, Gray-sama!

El mago de hielo salió de su ensoñación— ¿Eh? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No te me acerques!

— ¡Muy bien Gray, ese es el regalo que recibe un hombre!— Evergreen golpeó en la cabeza a Elfman, sintiéndose realmente disgustada.

Laxus gruñó algo como _"idiotas",_ y continuó en su juego, con un Macao que no paraba de decir como crecían los niños. Mirajane sonreía a Erza, y Lissana se preguntaba cómo la maga podía actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Otro grito se escuchó por el gremio, encima de los reclamos de Juvia y los pedidos de auxilio de Gray.

— ¡Maldita sea Gaajel, deja de mirarme así! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

El Dragon Slayer del hierro se puso frente a Natsu, enfrentándolo— ¡Cuando quieras Salamander!

— ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Estoy en llamas!

Lucy, Wendy y los Exceed no podían creer la capacidad de Natsu para no darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de pasar hacía unos momentos. Levy observaba avergonzada el comportamiento de ambos Dragon Slayer. Jet y Droy, por su parte, miraban sonrojados a Erza, a Gray y luego a Levy, en ese orden. De a poco, el silencio se fue yendo y Fairy Tail volvía a su estado normal de alegría y festejo. Cana tomó un trago de su alcohol, y fue a sentarse a un lado de Erza, que no le prestó atención.

— ¿Te di una buena excusa, verdad?

La pelirroja sonrió algo arrogante, nunca dejando de enfocarse en su postre. Cana le igualó el gesto, y se enfocó, por su lado, en su bello alcohol. Mirajane, que escuchó las palabras de la morena, se rió cómplice.

Gray jamás pudo deshacerse de su rubor. En toda la noche.

Debía admitir que ese era el mejor regalo que había recibido.

.

* * *

Oh, Erza es una _loquilla..._

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Ahora...

¿Te gustó? ¿Absolutamente horrible? ¿Debería abandonar este fandom?

¡Dame tu opinión!


End file.
